


失难再得

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 本蝙被闪电侠拽去了不义的世界。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *不义超形象为BVS本蝙梦境中的不义亨超

他记得这场景。  
双臂被束缚于头顶，两列士兵站在他的身侧，他被困在这看起来早已荒废的堡垒间，外面想必是与记忆中严丝合缝的场景：满目只剩荒芜的尘土与废墟，每一个躲在暗处的人都心怀恐惧；接着有人从天而降，踏着极具威慑力的脚步来到他的面前，伸出手，摘下他的头套，让他在不可思议中看清那个人是克拉克•肯特。  
是的，布鲁斯记得那个梦境。在巴里向他解释了神速力之后，他也早就意识到那远不止是一个令人惴惴不安的梦境。是从那个世界寻找到他的巴里扭曲了时空才让他得以亲眼见证了这末日一般的景象，在那同时，这也给了他足以扭转一切的提示。这绝不只是个梦，上次就不是，这次的则更为真实。  
布鲁斯屏住呼吸，分析着头顶发出的动静，那人落地的时候照样发出了巨响，布鲁斯记得他，在这个世界中那人是统治者，是绝对权力的中心，四周的士兵发自本能地跪下，而那个人在飞扬的尘埃中向他走来。也许他该庆幸这一次被吊绑在这里的人只有他自己一个，没有更多无辜伤亡能让他更加镇静。他不会忘记比那个世界带给他的信息让他更印象深刻的是，眼前这个完全忘了自己身为何人的人毁掉一条生命是多么轻而易举。  
“你知道……”他停在布鲁斯面前，手臂如布鲁斯记忆中一样朝他伸去：  
“我花了多长时间来找到你吗？”  
布鲁斯突然想庆幸这个统治者的目标从头到尾只有他一个。  
扯下头套的动作相比上次倒是轻了很多，那层面罩被缓缓拿下，布鲁斯在喘气那一秒恍惚起自己是否又身处另一个不同的世界，毕竟母盒拥有太多他们难以企及的力量，这一次又发生了什么异动谁也说不准。  
下巴被手指捏住、整个头颅被迫后仰的时候，布鲁斯反而变得更为冷静，他对上那双不复熟悉的蓝眼睛，尽力对抗着脑中因时空交错带来的晕眩感并再次认清这个事实——  
这是克拉克•肯特，但不是他认识的克拉克•肯特。  
绝对不是。

一切都发生得太快了，他们当时正准备将母盒重新封存进无人区更深的地底，维克多将母盒拿出来做着最后一遍确认、其后他们会把它放进布鲁斯重制过的隔离箱中，并把看管它作为联盟共同的责任。意想不到的状况在那时发生：母盒震动着发出了异响，它在短时间内聚集成了强烈的光束，只是一个诧异的分神，布鲁斯便被一股力量拽入光束中，失重感在混沌中向他冲击而来，在他陷入黑暗那一秒，有一只手拉住了他，这几乎是他在昏迷前和恢复意识后唯一记得、也唯一隐隐担心的事——不管他被传送或是跌进了哪个世界，都不需要再有更多人知晓另一个世界的存在了。他从未和任何人提过那个成为关键的所谓梦境不过也是因为，他始终认为自己没必要再让他人得知这些只和他有关的秘密。  
端详着他的那张脸还是没有表情，布鲁斯手腕间的绑缚也在注视中被解开了。随着那只攥紧它们的手掌，两条手臂又被压到了背后。如果不是脚上还锁着一副镣铐，布鲁斯应该多少能争取些主动权。但无论是那具掌控着他的身躯贴上了他、还是在毫不费力间将失去自主权的他压上墙壁都未能使他丢失镇定。他沉默地屏住气，不泄露任何一丝情绪，直至统治者的舌尖舔过他的灰白鬓角、堡垒中的昏红灯光亮起时，他才因印进眼里的景象抖落出了难以掩藏的惊慌。他第一次在统治者面前尝试转动手腕，却因随后加重的力道失败，他被压在这个位置难以反抗，统治者在近距离间欣赏起他因眼前事物而突发出的被动挣扎，又在他始终紧紧盯着昏倒在红太阳灯房中的、另一个克拉克时、再次卡住他的下巴逼迫他重新看向自己：  
“巴里真的把你带过来了。”他用鼻尖擦过布鲁斯干燥的下唇，嗅着被困之人静默下的不安，“从我得知他找到了过去的你开始，我就一直在寻找把你带来的方法。”  
母盒。答案被抛了出来，红色光照中心的人也紧跟着动了动。布鲁斯捕捉到了那极细微的一瞬间，他再次屏息，强迫自己保持冷静。拉住他的人是克拉克，而他们一起被母盒卷进了这个他曾窥探过的世界。这是他眼下唯一能想到的前因后果，但这实在算不上是什么好消息，因为面前的另一个克拉克•肯特——或许叫他卡尔•艾尔更合适——布鲁斯无法明确到底该如何为这张一模一样的脸定义。只是这个残酷的统治者没给布鲁斯任何思考的时机，手腕在他的手掌中被捏得生疼，卡在他下巴上的手指渐渐移动到了脸颊，接着是颧骨上的那颗痣，而后是他看不出恐惧的眼角，这些不合时宜的触摸让布鲁斯说不清那力度更像是爱抚亦或是……怀念。  
“这里以前是蝙蝠侠最后藏身的地堡，他在这里集结起了人类最后的反抗军。”卡尔押着布鲁斯，让他整个靠到了自己胸膛前，“而那间灯房……”  
他毫无怜悯地和布鲁斯望向同一处，躺在地上处于转醒边缘的人是另一个克拉克，他还算愿意形容那个克拉克为曾经的他，是曾经对这世界充满希望、生活也美好到难以形容的他。而那些早就离自己远去了，属于自己的布鲁斯•韦恩也未曾有幸遇到另一个巴里去提醒他该尽快阻止这一切发生。于是自己一再品尝失去，直到终于无法挽回。  
“是他曾经用来对付我的。”无用的回忆在布鲁斯发出一声难受的轻咳时戛然而止，逼迫着布鲁斯的力道终于还是放轻了些，他知道布鲁斯不会明白这是自己只愿意施舍给他的宽容——有的是时间，他早晚会明白的：  
“你不该把他带过来的。”  
他确实没想到紧拽住布鲁斯、被一起带进这个世界的人会是克拉克•肯特。也许这样更好，卡尔在把他丢进灯房时就萌生的想法复又提醒他，也许这样，才能让他更快得到那个他从未得到过的、妥协于他的布鲁斯。  
“你杀不了他。”哑着嗓子的陈述还是充满缜密，布鲁斯不再那么绷紧神经，他得积攒力气，没必要把体力浪费在近距离的对抗上——在没有氪石的情况下和超人的力量对比有多悬殊，布鲁斯比谁都清楚，如果这个卡尔有办法对付克拉克的话，他早就该把这个最大的威胁解决了才对，而既然他没有，那势必会有一个合理的理由。布鲁斯有一种奇怪的预感：自己并不危险，那种真正意义上的、会断送性命的危险，所以他必须首先考虑克拉克的处境，他得计算好所有可能发生的状况，寻找到一条能将克拉克救出来、或是和自己的世界联系上的方法：  
“你杀不了他，你的身边……”  
“我的身边不可能留有会杀死自己的武器，是吗？”卡尔实在很难将目光从布鲁斯的眼睛上移开，那双在深思熟虑时总发出异常明亮光彩的棕褐色眼睛确实就是他日日夜夜思念着的，但这个布鲁斯的眼睛看起来更美也更年轻，“如果你足够清楚这两个世界是因何产生交集的话，你就会明白他做过的我也都做过，比如……”  
“拧断一个氪星人的脖子只不过需要三秒罢了。”  
“放开他。”  
跟着这微弱但清晰的说话声一并发出的是玻璃被手掌拍击的声响，克拉克在他力所能及的范围内弄出了最大的动静，布鲁斯的注意力从眼前的脸上挪开，他担心的永远只会是此刻被困住的那个克拉克。他相信克拉克和他都清楚他们两个现时的能力对卡尔•艾尔来说不值一提，他们的所有不屈在他眼里也不过是用来打发时间的笑话，即使这样，布鲁斯还是不想在这种不平衡的对峙中落了下风。  
好在和超人对抗这件事上，布鲁斯还算是有一定经验，十八个月来的独自探索让他得知的、可远远不止是找到一块氪石去对付一个外星人那么简单。  
“但你没这么做，”布鲁斯忍住了下半身和对方紧紧相贴带来的压迫感，和克拉克交换过眼神后，他让自己重新定神看向桎梏住他的人，“你不过也只能把他……”  
“因为他还有用，晚一些你会知道的。”像是完全猜透了布鲁斯会问出什么问题似的，卡尔觉得自己应该为自己对布鲁斯的了解笑一笑，这个布鲁斯还保有着他的布鲁斯最后终被绝望替代的那份天真——那些好时光，那些他们还不曾敌对，彼此拥有的好时光。  
“你见过我。”等同于一个肯定句的问题在布鲁斯分析着利害关系时冒出来，布鲁斯从对克拉克的忧心中脱离，迎向统治者加深了探究欲望的眼神：“巴里找到你的时候，你就见过我，是吗？”  
捶玻璃的动静越来越频繁，但卡尔只是专注于眼前的人，专注于将他锁紧在自己身边，急于感受他切实的存在。  
“你要什么？”  
布鲁斯避开了回答，他的眉心不自觉拧在一起，他开始分辨不清对方的真实目的。他正身处完全陌生的世界，身边还有完全被掌握了死穴的搭档，布鲁斯没法再用这些会暴露弱点的只言片语与他周旋。卡尔则终于笑了一声，在这么久之后的第一次，他为某个人的某句话勾起了唇角，太长的时间以来，他都为巴里是否能再回到过去、将那个被改变的世界中的布鲁斯带来的问题存疑。他不愿意信任已经背叛过他一次的巴里，却不得不为此放手一搏。就连巴里都质问他何必还要胁迫自己去做这件事，他已经成为了不可撼动的人间之神，他拥有着这个世界，他接受着所有世人的仰望，为什么……  
“我要你。”  
因为，因为如果他没有办法再次拥有布鲁斯的话……  
“我只要你。”  
那他就等同于什么都没有。  
他攫取了布鲁斯的唇舌，也许他更应该撕开布鲁斯的制服，像旧时那样把自己嵌进他的身体，用最原始的方式来告诉他逃开自己会得到怎样的惩罚。但他只是吻住布鲁斯，细细品尝他僵硬间的每一份惊愕。他吞下这个人凝噎的呼吸，舔过他紧闭的齿列，他记得他给自己定下的承诺，只要巴里能将布鲁斯再次带回他的身边，他一定不会再被冲动这魔鬼控制，所以卡尔只是箍紧他，吻住他，确定自己是真真正正地再一次拥有了他。  
他只是不知道为什么，失而复得原来远比他亲手杀了布鲁斯、还要让他痛彻心扉。


	2. 中

这是克拉克第一次了解到红太阳光线针对自己所能产生的效力。实际上距离他再次苏醒回到这个世界也仅仅才过去了半个多月，被母盒唤醒的新能力他都仍在摸索中，更遑论这个他从未见过的、用以遏制他超能力的做法。  
“那个房间是布鲁斯以前用来对付我的。”——这句话钻进克拉克耳朵里的时候，他晃荡了半晌的意识也总算复苏了。但只是回神的一瞬间他就感觉到了自己的异样，那些与他如影随形的力量感已经荡然无存，否则，面前的玻璃应该在他扑过去的同时就被砸碎、他也就不用眼睁睁看着布鲁斯被另一个一模一样的自己箍在了身前。他看着那个人的脸凑近布鲁斯，逼迫布鲁斯与他紧紧贴合在一起，而他能做的却只是用好不容易聚集起来的力气捶向玻璃：  
“放开他。”  
克拉克短时间内并不能分清内心窜起的怒火是因为被剥夺了力量还是眼见布鲁斯被另一个强大的自己为所欲为，布鲁斯的视线却在第一时间投向他，即使隔着玻璃，他也能读懂布鲁斯眼中传递的信息：他在让自己先停止轻举妄动，安静等着他想办法。克拉克理应照做的，他有理由相信另一个他完全不认识的克拉克目前并不会杀了他们两个，他也完全对布鲁斯抱有信心。可让他就在这里干巴巴地看着布鲁斯被一个危险人物靠得如此之近……  
当另一个自己吻住布鲁斯的时候，克拉克再次使尽他所能使出的全部力气撞向了玻璃，然而那不过再次验证了他现下的无能为力，他看到布鲁斯被反压在背后的手臂被带到了头顶、布鲁斯也随之再次被重重推挤向墙面；他看到先前捏住布鲁斯下巴的手移到了布鲁斯的腰侧，它不费吹灰之力控制着布鲁斯不得不接受袭向他的亲吻；他看到两个人的侧影在地上纠缠而他甚至不敢去想象接下来会发生什么。  
那个“他”是个彻头彻尾的疯子，一个自以为全能的外星人扮演着上帝的角色……克拉克迅速整理着刚刚听到的全部细枝末节，布鲁斯以前见过他？哪怕布鲁斯没有给出回答，克拉克还是能从他每一个表情变化中读出答案。这个世界是他们的未来？抑或他们是因被改变的过去而造就的新世界？克拉克尽量梳理着，又发现这两个解释之间并不会产生冲突。  
在这所有之外，克拉克突然对过去布鲁斯的行为有了更深入的不同领悟——尽管他们早就在这件事上做出了无言的和解并决定将过往深埋，他也还是再次理解了布鲁斯为何执著地要杀了他。  
只因他见过这个世界，他见过这个迷失了的自己……  
那令克拉克倍觉煎熬的一吻在布鲁斯忍无可忍的挣动中结束了。布鲁斯低喘着气别过头，整个人却又在他意欲和卡尔拉开距离时被他抱起。比起克拉克初醒来时的手法，卡尔对待他的方式已经堪称温柔，他被卡尔扛在肩上，径直飞向了灯房前方。克拉克捶打玻璃的力道正在一次比一次减弱，布鲁斯敏锐地察觉出来了，只是他甚至没来得及用唇形警告克拉克别再浪费力气，被凭空吊起的他又再次陷入了极端被动的境地。  
——“布鲁斯！”  
——“我还记得你上一次被吊在这里的样子。”  
克拉克咬着牙的嘶吼完全没被卡尔放在心上，他的吻始于布鲁斯因被吊起而泛白的指尖，又徘徊于布鲁斯总难抚平的眉心，四肢都被夺取了活动能力的布鲁斯只能任由自己被对方支配。如果到了现在他还没搞明白这个世界的克拉克与布鲁斯是什么关系的话，他就真的太过迟钝了。恐怕世界上所有难以挽回的矛盾都始于这样的牵绊，曾经的这个克拉克因深爱而怨恨，因求而不得陷入偏执，直到……  
“你却还是一样不知道我有多爱你。”  
轻柔到不可思议的吻最后贴在了布鲁斯的耳朵尖，他偏偏头，避开了危险的耳语，却难以避开克拉克几乎要将卡尔烧穿的视线。没必要的，他还没有面临最危险的状况，即使有那个征兆，克拉克那种混杂了太多盛怒的眼神也绝对不应由他而生。他们只是关心彼此的搭档……才对。  
“爱？”这次不用卡尔动手，布鲁斯就收紧下巴自己撞上了卡尔的视线，比起卡尔眼中漠视一切的戏谑，克拉克太过着紧的眼神反而更令他焦灼，“爱到亲手剖开他的胸膛？”  
“你亲眼见过我是怎么杀了他的，对不对？”  
“你不是已经知道我见过你了吗？”  
几分钟前没得到答案问题又被提起，卡尔现在更加觉得有趣了，这个布鲁斯还是一样的坚韧不屈，这就是他认识的布鲁斯，不服从于任何威严权利，却又纯真得有那么点儿与众不同。  
“不然你以为我是怎么知道巴里找到了你的？”他想起自己唯一一次在梦中被惊醒的那夜，他从没有在梦里回顾过自己杀了布鲁斯的那一刻，但那天的梦是如此令他心惊胆战到彻夜无眠，等他确认充斥在他脑袋里的情绪名为悔恨时，他才后知后觉体会过来那个梦中的布鲁斯看着他的眼神是如此陌生，仿佛从未见过他、也未曾踏入过这个世界。而等被抓回来的巴里透露出他回到过去提醒了另一个布鲁斯•韦恩必须尽快组建联盟的信息，他才意识到，那晚因巴里的行为闯进他梦里的，正是那个过去的布鲁斯。  
是他每天每天都在祈祷能再次见到的，还活着的布鲁斯•韦恩。  
“你‘见’到我的同时，我也一样感应到了你。”他捧住布鲁斯的脸，大拇指疼惜地抚过对方的眉骨，在他的布鲁斯死去之前，眉骨那儿因为撞击自己的额头嗑出的伤口还尚未愈合，他记得那个细节，以致于他得到的尸体都是如此伤痕累累：  
“然后我明白这是注定的，一定会有一个契机让我在失去你以后重新得到你。”  
“他不是你的布鲁斯！”克拉克这回蓄出力量的叫喊有存在感多了，只可惜他仍然只是一个被剥夺了所有能力的、平凡的氪星人，他不能把布鲁斯从近似屈辱的监禁姿势中解放出来，更不能让另一个自己停止触碰他，“你真的疯了。”  
“克拉克•肯特在说克拉克•肯特疯了。”卡尔大笑了一声，他看看克拉克，又看回布鲁斯，“老实讲，巴里说找到把你带回来的方法时，我还真没想过会发生这么有意思的一幕。”  
“你不是克拉克•肯特。”布鲁斯磨了磨牙齿，不在乎自己这么说会不会惹怒他，“你不配叫这个名字。”  
“我的确不是。”卡尔停了停，语气里毫无对往昔的留恋，“他早就死了。”  
“你把我们关在这里只是为了谈论这个显而易见的事实？”鼻腔中哼出的嘲讽是那么轻快，布鲁斯打量着卡尔的面庞，试图从中找出可以击碎他的裂缝，“还是你认为把我带过来、不会造就另一个顽抗到底的反抗军首领？”  
“你当然不会。”卡尔又朝他靠近了，他的手抚向布鲁斯的大腿内侧，布鲁斯忍着不去感受，却还是在那手摸至大腿根部的时候敏感地打了颤：  
“告诉我……”  
超人就要发红的眼眶朝下瞄向他胸口的动作如同旧梦重演，布鲁斯感觉自己又被拽进了那个没头没尾的场景之中。这一回比起恐惧，他反而被碎裂的心痛感击沉了。在那个布鲁斯的心跳停止前，他是否也是同样的感受？比起求卡尔•艾尔停手，他是否也只想再叫他一声“克拉克”，看看能不能用这最后的一声把他唤回来？  
然而那个布鲁斯直到失去生命的前一秒都没能得到这样的机会。  
“你会眼睁睁看着你的克拉克•肯特被我拧断脖子吗？”

克拉克不是没经历过相同的时刻，在佐德闯入肯特家的农场威胁玛莎时，他也是如同现在这样被卷进了激愤与恼怒的漩涡，他把全部的精神都用在如何惩罚伤害自己母亲的氪星人上面。那几乎是失控与不理智的边缘，稍有不慎就会在其间失足坠入深渊。  
当那些事件过去很久之后，他也从来没有料想过再次经历这个可怖瞬间会是因为布鲁斯，是因为这个曾想杀了自己、又拼尽全力救活自己却没得到一句谢谢的人。他以为他们之间不需要这些多余的坦诚，他们自然地成为搭档，他也如布鲁斯所愿接过了那个担负重任的职位，他在潜意识里把布鲁斯为他做的所有事归于愧疚，于是他也就从没想过他们之间会有别的任何可能。  
“你不配碰他！”  
他勉力威吓到，忘了自己还需要半靠在玻璃上才能站直的现实，他试图吸引卡尔•艾尔全部的注意，因为只有这样，才能让那只意欲解开布鲁斯腰带的手就此停下。  
“我不配碰他？”  
卡尔果不其然停了下来，这句反问里带着高傲的怒火，似乎一切蔑视他权威、质疑他资格的言论都能起到类似的作用。他收回手，侧身面对起了克拉克，而克拉克的目光一寸不移地观察着布鲁斯因不舒服扭动起来的身体，胸口被揉得更皱。  
他猜哪怕布鲁斯不再隐忍、稍稍露出一个感觉痛苦的表情，就能在顷刻间将他的心撕碎。其实还要更早一些，从戴安娜口中得知布鲁斯不顾她的反对发誓要将自己带回来，从阿尔弗雷德口中得知布鲁斯满身的伤痕是源于他，从自己迟疑着想要说出感谢的话语却被布鲁斯“我只是尽量弥补”带过……他可以更敏锐，却依旧选择用心安理得的木讷去忽视那之前每一个心脏下坠的瞬间。  
“我的布鲁斯当初只是想为了人类世界而消灭我，但他却……”卡尔指指布鲁斯，又拍向玻璃让克拉克好好听清自己所言，“他明明见过这个世界，见过我，却还是选择了要复活你。”  
只是他们在那个当下，都同样选择了别去在意。  
“所以，你才是不配拥有他的那个。”卡尔连贯并确凿地继续说道，他欣赏着克拉克眼里涌出的悔意——他太熟悉那种情绪了，在失去布鲁斯后每一次从反光的物体中看到自己时，自己的眼里就写着那玩意儿，毫无用处，除了提醒他自己确实彻彻底底地失去了布鲁斯之外还能有什么用？  
“而我，我会把他放在这个世界上最安全的、只有我知道的地方。”  
一个绝密的，只为他和布鲁斯打造的堡垒。那里会有布鲁斯需要的一切，他可以不用再想着抗争，不用再把不属于他的责任扛在肩上，他会真正地过上韦恩家被人捧在手心的小少爷该过的生活，终有一天，卡尔会让布鲁斯明白，他需要的其实只有自己。  
“我会把他保护起来，我会长长久久地陪伴他，我会让他每天都大张着腿呼唤我的名字，我会成为他的唯一，我不会让任何人伤害他。”  
“你已经在伤害他了。”克拉克握了握拳头，流失的力量还是没能回到他的身体里，布鲁斯还在向他投以警告意味的眼神，可知道布鲁斯在这种时刻仍在担心自己，也只不过让他更觉苦楚。  
“那也是我的权利。”他又吼起来，差点没能控制住的热视线仿佛下一秒就要融穿玻璃，“因为他是我的。”  
“他不是你的，他不是任何人的，他——”  
他甚至不是我的。  
“他是我的！永远都会是！”  
卡尔怒吼出声，捏紧的拳头上凸起的青筋展示着他的暴怒，布鲁斯无需想象就能描绘出他是如何对待忤逆他的人。那已经不仅仅是权利的象征了，他在用力量恐吓着这个世界上每一个存有良知的人，然而即使所有人都跪下来服从于他，曾活在这个世界的布鲁斯都没有向他低头。  
“别那么正义凛然……克拉克，他是不是还习惯叫你克拉克？”宣泄一般的暴怒过去后，这个自封君主的神祗又回到了狠厉的冷漠中，他回到了布鲁斯身边，将手臂绕到他的脑后扯住了他的头发，当布鲁斯跟着那残酷的力道闷哼出声，克拉克拍向玻璃的手掌也变得更为急促：  
“那么克拉克，你来告诉我，难道你没有伤害过他？”  
我没有。这简单的一句话他竟无法脱口而出。  
“克拉克•肯特，你坚持认为哥谭义警是罪犯，你把最想救活你的他像个垃圾一样丢出去，你对他说‘这个世界不需要你’，你假装看不见他对你的感情，我说过了，你就是我，你做过的我都做过……”  
“我不是你！”克拉克难以去理解也不想去理解自己在遭遇什么样的改变后才会变成这副模样，“绝不可能是！”  
“喔，你会是的。”卡尔欣赏着克拉克的慌乱，多么渺小，他曾因拥有而渺小，又因失去而强大，当他站在这里再度看着只有克拉克•肯特才会拥有的挣扎和迷惑时，他无非是再一次肯定自己这几年来做出了多么伟大的成就：  
“等你失去布鲁斯的时候，你就会变成我。”

我会杀了他。  
克拉克再次用敲击来折磨自己的拳头，他知道自己不应该抱有这样的想法，他不被允许对任何一个生命说这种话，三十多年间，除开非必要的情况，他始终都在恪守着这条基本的底线。只是他听到让他恐慌的那个词从卡尔嘴里说出，他又明确了自己是在多么理性的情况下说出了这句话。是的，他会杀了这个癫狂的伪神，他会让每一个敢这样亵弄布鲁斯的人付出代价。  
——也许自己真的会变成他。当这念头开始顽固盘踞于克拉克的脑海，克拉克已经难以去判断布鲁斯对他来说到底有多重要。  
扯紧发根的手欣赏完克拉克的愤怒后便放开了，腰带被解开的时候布鲁斯连痛呼都没能来得及就又被堵住了唇。这次的吻不带有温柔的成分，卡尔只是在用占据他口腔的形式昭示着自己的绝对主权。他卡紧布鲁斯的脖子，让他只为承接自己的吻而存在，布鲁斯的嘴角被嗑出了血，但他还是用舌头尽量推拒着卡尔的撞入，在能力范围能表达自己的抗拒。  
“我说过，拧断他的脖子只要三秒。”因布鲁斯的反应深感不满的卡尔往后退开，许下过的承诺早就没了存在的痕迹，那些关于珍惜的念头被烧起的欲望搅成了灰，但布鲁斯是他的，他会用自己的方式告诉这个男人自己对他到底有多珍视——卡尔合紧着额头，气势因此迫得更近：  
“所以告诉我，如果我现在解开你脚上的锁铐，你会攻击我吗？”  
“布鲁斯！不！别！”  
克拉克的回答比布鲁斯的到来得更快，他现在已经完全清楚这里的主宰者要做什么了，他无法接受任何可能会伤害布鲁斯的事发生——即使他也曾是伤害过布鲁斯的罪人，他也绝不能再让布鲁斯为自己做出妥协或是……  
“……只要你不动他。”布鲁斯的舌尖点过嘴角的那个小伤口，血腥味让他的神智更为清晰，这是考量后的答案，他清楚自己在做什么，也必须确保自己不能让克拉克受到致命伤害：  
“只要你不动克拉克，”他眨动眼睫，收起下颌，当他的目光中投映出妥协，卡尔了解那代表什么，只因他渴望了太久也幻想过太多次……  
“我不会反抗你。”  
“那你知道该怎么做了。”  
沉重的镣铐砸到地面时，克拉克的心也再次被重重击打。他想闭上眼睛或是扭过头，别去看卡尔的手再度摸向布鲁斯腰胯的举动，他不想看布鲁斯跟着卡尔的示意抬高双腿，再于禁锢中主动将下半身迎向他。然而布鲁斯还是那么做了，将自己献给卡尔的动作是如此一气呵成，柔顺到一秒就讨得了卡尔的欢心，卡尔轻笑着咬住布鲁斯的喉结，揉捏他的臀部要求他将自己好好夹紧，在布鲁斯每一步都照做的同时，那些折磨他太久的后悔终于被布鲁斯环绕在他周身的气息冲淡。  
他的布鲁斯直到离开他之前都不肯臣服于他只是因为他不够强大，是的，他一再一再告诉自己，布鲁斯坚持地要和他作对只是因为自己不够强大罢了，而当眼前的布鲁斯因他唇舌的舔弄软化下来，卡尔愈发确信这一点。  
他终于做到了。与他交缠着的温软躯体不再是虚幻的假想，起伏的呼吸和有力的心跳轻易就唤醒某些尘封记忆。那些玛莎还没死去的日子里，他也能无需任何胁迫和手段就能拥紧布鲁斯，他们躲在肯特家二楼的小房间里接吻，由玛莎不停催促他们下楼吃晚餐；他们也会在哥谭的警局天台以自己是否该插手蝙蝠侠的事争吵，在紧张的对峙后他会把布鲁斯压向蝙蝠灯；他自由出入韦恩家的宅邸，湖边的房子成了他第二个家。接着玛莎因小丑死去，这个世界有了天翻地覆的改变。他们争执，对立，布鲁斯逃离，抗争，这个世界在彼此不同的抉择中变得不怀好意，所有的过往到最后都变成了将他和布鲁斯越推越远的元凶，最终他拥有过的，都不复存在。  
他们本不该这样的。  
“为什么要反抗我？”  
卡尔舔过布鲁斯的下巴，上面的细小胡渣是布鲁斯又熬夜忙碌的证明，很久之前，他也常因这些琐事责备布鲁斯，那些无意义的气恼只消布鲁斯一个瘪嘴的神情就能消解。都太过遥远了，卡尔吻向他的脖颈，又在舔吮够了之后放开，他捧住布鲁斯的脸，像与布鲁斯最后共度的那段日子里一样再次发问。  
这大概是他永远难解的迷惑。  
“为什么要欺骗我？”  
卡尔把手探进自己亲手脱过无数次的制服之下，手掌扣向腰窝之时，布鲁斯也连带与他贴得更紧，头顶的镣铐咣当作响，但卡尔的耳朵里所能听到的只有布鲁斯在爱抚之下发出的喘息。这才是布鲁斯该有的样子，缠在他身上，把自己敞开而后接受克拉克的进攻，他总能包容自己所有的错误，告诉自己这个世界需要超人。  
“那布鲁斯•韦恩需要什么？”  
他记得自己也曾问过布鲁斯，彼时他正顶进布鲁斯的身体，逼出了他一声绵长的呻吟，他任由布鲁斯揪住他的头发，对他的粗鲁做出抗议：  
“布鲁斯•韦恩需要……”那是布鲁斯罕见的坦诚，是只为克拉克流露的柔软，克拉克占据了他的身体，却更能看到他的内心：  
“布鲁斯•韦恩当然需要克拉克•肯特。”  
那是布鲁斯亲口说的。那是个承诺，最后却在他的身体变得冰冷之时化为了灰烬。  
“为什么要否定你亲口说过的话？”指节将布鲁斯扣得更紧，布鲁斯也如记忆中一样轻哼着抗议，但卡尔只是将他控制于自己掌心之中、把往下滑开的腿又扶到了恰当的位置，他的胯摩擦着布鲁斯的臀瓣，望向他的眼神里却只剩失望的痛心：  
“为什么不站在我这边？”  
“你应该站在我这边的，但你为什么总是在和我作对？”  
“……不会再那样了。”布鲁斯小小地喘了口气，他对上卡尔的视线，他知道那里面正停留着的人是谁，也太清楚卡尔想听什么样的答案。他动了动腿，又让自己将重量依附到了卡尔的身上。  
“我会站在你这边的，克拉克。”布鲁斯还是喊出了那个名字，然而他不敢再去看另一个克拉克无声将他锁紧的目光，无论那里面是什么，都不该在他们之间出现——  
那几乎就是他们之间也在逐渐靠近这个世界的征兆。  
“以后一直都会。”  
卡尔显然因布鲁斯屈服之下的贴近愣了一愣，有东西在他心中化开，几秒的沉默之后，他将额头抵到了布鲁斯的肩膀之上。  
——只有足够强大才能完整拥有布鲁斯•韦恩。只有足够强大，才能让这个倔强固执的男人在自己面前变得驯顺。  
他终于做到了。


	3. 下

背脊撞上玻璃的冲击立刻被压上来的坚实胸膛转移了注意力，流连在布鲁斯胸前的唇舌让他的脖颈不得不在这被挤迫的狭小空间中费劲后仰。从镣铐中解脱的双臂仍环在卡尔的肩后。还不是时候——上身的制服被撕裂时布鲁斯劝告自己，还不是时候。  
看不到却仍能依稀感受的、属于克拉克的眼神烧灼在布鲁斯的后背，但布鲁斯无心去顾及了。卡在他腰侧的那只手代表着卡尔的提防，他夹紧腿，让自己更好地攀附在卡尔身上。炙热的吮吻已经逐渐变成了狂放的啃咬，卡尔只是一味在布鲁斯身上索取他想要的。身体因危机中的戒备始终无法给予任何能让卡尔满意的反应，布鲁斯暗自深呼吸后，将手抚上了卡尔仍埋首于胸前的脸颊，引导着他抬头看向自己：  
“克拉克……”他又喊，在卡尔露出任何怀疑以前，他尽可能地弯低下头，将自己的鼻尖贴上了自己双手捧住的那张脸，一模一样的轮廓，但又是如此迥然相异——无法分神去在乎身后的人挂着什么样的表情、表现出了多少愤恨和疼惜，布鲁斯现下必须竭尽所能达成自己的目的：  
“我需要你。”  
卡尔呼吸中的停滞实在太过明显，比先前温柔太多的吻重新印上了他的皮肤。然而布鲁斯从这亲密的贴近之中感受到的绝不是忏悔，那些对往昔的追忆早就变成了极端的渴求，它在将卡尔吞噬，也在将他毁灭。也许在很长一段时间里，布鲁斯想，也许直到结局来临前，这个世界的蝙蝠侠仍对卡尔能够醒悟抱有幻想，但最终，是他爱着的卡尔•艾尔亲手扼杀了它。  
身体因制服的撕扯裸露更多的时刻，布鲁斯抵着的玻璃也再次发出震动。但布鲁斯甚至腾不出一只手去提醒克拉克别再惹怒卡尔，他缠在卡尔身上，随着那只托住他臀瓣的手调整着姿势；他回以挑逗的亲吻，将自己展现成最不设防的一面。绕在卡尔肩后的手慢慢向交叠在他腰后的小腿靠拢，那里有一个机会，双手的自由得来不易，无论是切断电路或是攻击灯房入口角部的薄弱位置，他都太需要这么一个小小的机会——  
“最后一支蝙蝠镖。”  
卡尔传来的声音太过突兀，才触到靴筒边缘的手指尚未来得及收回，蜷着的人就以这样的姿势被砸到了地上。整个头部因撞击感到震荡的同时，布鲁斯依旧尽力让自己调整成了防御的姿势，只是手脚还没能施展开，蹲下身袭近他的卡尔再次攥紧他的手腕强迫他贴上了背后的玻璃。卡尔的力道仍留有克制，但叫嚣着疼痛的腕骨传递给布鲁斯的信息不过是，这个未来世界的君主，绝不会再因为他的任何一点伪装就被轻易蒙骗。  
“想用它给克拉克创造机会？切断电路？”只有看着这张脸，卡尔才能避免不让自己拗断他的手腕，激怒过他太多次的情景复又上演，只是比起往日的盛怒，他似乎已经不再会于怒意控制之下用热视线在布鲁斯身上刻出烙印。这个走投无路的小可怜就这样被动地缩在他的身前，倔强的棕色眼睛是垂死挣扎的孱弱——如果他无法再得到心甘情愿回到他身边的布鲁斯，得到一个再也无力反抗他的布鲁斯•韦恩又何尝不好？  
只要是他就好。对卡尔•艾尔来说，只要是布鲁斯•韦恩就好。  
“你真的和他一模一样，你做的所有事，你的欺骗，你的反抗，你的无可救药——”布鲁斯镇定许久的气息终于彻底紊乱，卡尔着迷地看着这个男人坚毅的神情，心里的空洞也随之被填补：  
“——你就是我的布鲁斯。你就是他。”  
兴致被彻底激发，箍着布鲁斯的两手换做一手，扯脱下裤子的动作充满难言的兴奋，而过去的自己在灯房里的无力怒吼，只是再次向他印证，只有绝对强大，才能得到他想拥有的一切，  
“你知道我原谅了他多少次的欺骗与背叛吗？”从腿根摸向会阴的手透出往日的熟稔，布鲁斯踢蹬的腿被卡在卡尔的身体两侧，他被彻底笼罩进了卡尔疯狂的气息之中，敏感处被亵玩的难堪远敌不上对事态发展的隐忧，假设卡尔认为克拉克不再有任何可用作威胁自己的价值——  
“你这只是第一次背叛我而已，没关系。”抚弄在会阴的手向后伸去，微微颤抖的手指徘徊在股缝间，卡尔的上半身向后退开，眯起眼欣赏着布鲁斯咬紧唇瓣极力吞下呻吟的神情。每一次，每一次布鲁斯•韦恩的隐忍和牺牲，都总能让卡尔愈加兴奋：  
“未来我们还有很多的时间慢慢来。”  
刺眼的光束出现得猝不及防，当玻璃被击碎的巨大声响响彻这个地堡，所有人都迅速反应过来发生了什么，包括最清楚这意味着何种突变的卡尔——他如今应当和巴里一样快的，无论是哪个世界的巴里——只是时空扭曲的冲击短而强烈，伴随着他从未研究透彻的、母盒的力量，他第一时间做出的反应，却竟然只是下意识地拥住了身前的躯体。一切又再次归于寂静不过是两三秒后的事，卡尔不可自控爆发出的热视线摧毁了布鲁斯留下的这间、为他打造的杰作。而他只能紧捏住手中那截黑色披风，想要的未来也再次从他的手中消失了。

“布鲁斯……”  
他轻唤了一声，用很久没出现过的温柔语调。但歪到一边的头一动不动，于是他也不着急，原先扭住布鲁斯双臂的手松了开来，手掌贴上布鲁斯的脸颊，他在这虚假的和平中用目光描摹着面前这张因昏厥而短暂沉静下来的脸，唇角干涸的血迹是方才的性爱太过激烈的证明，眉毛上的那道伤口是将布鲁斯从蝙蝠洞捉来时、他揪着布鲁斯脑后的头发磕向操控台边缘造成的。他在下手的当时就感到了后悔，他总是这样，因布鲁斯的拒绝和憎恶瞬间发狂，又在下狠手宣泄痛苦后万分悔恨。  
现在那道伤口已经结了痂，那些存在过的血痕也被他清理干净了，正安静乖巧地待在他眼睛里的模样和他爱着的别无二致，也许鬓角的灰白发丝早就变得更多了？这个偏执的中年人几乎把所有时间都奉献给了这个急需改造的世界，他的手指抚过发端，认为自己有必要让布鲁斯停止这不知所谓的牺牲奉献了。  
他会替布鲁斯更好地改变这个世界。  
睫毛在轻柔的抚触中扑动了一下，很短的一瞬，但还是被他捕捉到了，他不知道为什么这些无关紧要的细节总能让他产生欲望，从以前开始就是如此。还埋在布鲁斯臀瓣之中的那根又跟随着下身的热流挺弄了一记，他正想俯下身去吻一吻由他造成的狰狞伤口，布鲁斯就从非自愿的片刻休息中转醒了过来，只是他还没能完全睁开眼睛继续做出抵抗，他的所有行动能力又在不容置疑的力量中被全数限制了。  
“我不想伤害你，”他没有立刻就继续，恋恋不舍从布鲁斯脸颊旁移开的手心里还留有昔日的甜蜜温度，但布鲁斯冷漠瞥向一边的眼神又让他停止了无用幻想，“你不是知道我有多爱你吗？”  
布鲁斯只是深深吸气，在觉得后穴里那根巨物实在让他难以承受时一声不吭咬住了下唇。他一个字都不打算说，无论现时分开双腿承受着氪星人满满占有的境况有多让他羞耻难堪，他都不会给出哪怕一个字的回应。  
“你明明知道的……”他又往前推挤，把布鲁斯逼到了动弹不得的地步，下身酥麻火辣的痛感让布鲁斯还是在被捏住下巴时哼了两声，他能得到的只有这些声音，无论他多么恳切地诉说自己的爱意与祈愿，这人都像铁了心不再与他交流那样不说一句话。他强迫布鲁斯看着自己，那双仍旧无惧一切的棕色双眸里不再有往日流转的哀愁，布鲁斯就只是像看着一个与己无关的陌生人那样——哪怕这个陌生人正在狠狠操着自己，他压抑着痛苦的表情，眼神里头刻意盈满了让克拉克失控的冷漠  
“为什么不说话？”  
仍含着阴茎的甬道毫无预兆地经历了又一轮的冲撞，彷如又受到巨大刺激的人这一次的操弄毫无章法，他只是一下下往里挺，髋骨拍打在发红的臀瓣上，身体的律动带出淫糜声响，布鲁斯想保持清醒，只是这力挺让他又体会到了濒临晕厥的崩溃，他在头昏脑涨中眯起眼睛，不知道是眼前这个疯子的眼眶更红、还是自己的更红。  
在终于呜呜哼吟起来时，布鲁斯甚至搞不清他是更该同情这个他早就不再认识的昔日搭档，还是可怜他自己。  
“为什么不肯留在我身边？”  
他放开了下巴、转而扼住了布鲁斯的喉咙，阴茎随着胯部的挺动又往甬道深处捅去，布鲁斯的呜咽变成了断断续续的抽泣，但那不够，对他来说远远不够。囊袋贴上了被淫液濡湿的肿胀会阴，他调整着挺动的幅度，确保布鲁斯的每一处柔嫩都在经受他的折磨。  
“为什么要拒绝我？”  
手劲在危险的边缘松开了，涨红了脸的布鲁斯没得到喘气的间隙，就又因为克拉克掐住双颊的举动惊叫了一声。早已被咬破的嘴唇再一次被夺取，血腥味流淌于布鲁斯的舌尖，可这却只是更加催化了克拉克的猖狂，他的舌舔过布鲁斯的齿列，布鲁斯的口腔里还留有自己的精液味道。现在那些低凉的粘稠液体已经在布鲁斯的肚子里了，那是他赠予布鲁斯的最佳惩罚。  
“为什么……”  
他有太多的为什么要问，然而布鲁斯从头到尾都没准备回答他的问题。他只是在拼尽全力抗拒，熄灭克拉克仍燃动着的、仅存的希望，即使他的腰肢因情欲的刺激而不自主摆动，即使他翕动的小穴饥渴地吃进了粗长柱体，他也没给克拉克留下一丝一毫的机会。  
“为什么要逼我变成他？”  
这质问难免让克拉克自己也心如刀绞。一切都是可以避免的，只要布鲁斯接受他，只要布鲁斯放下那些毫无意义的原则，他们本可以成为彼此的全部。他们可以并肩站立、一起被世界仰望，那个可以想象的、美好无比的未来，在布鲁斯的无情中幻灭破碎。  
在内壁间一次次狠狠碾磨过的肉柱仍未知足，布鲁斯连喘息都变得费力，他在模糊的视线里寻找着那个可供他凝视的焦点，手被束缚于头顶，他便只能尽量让眼神去搜寻那个人仅剩不多的真实灵魂——为什么你还不肯放弃他？他想起阿尔弗雷德的质问，他说肯特少爷已经不再是曾经的那个肯特少爷了，布鲁斯在那时一样没有给出回答，他沉默以对，背后的屏幕上全是关于超人是否即将成为新的统治者的讨论，那道红色的披风在镜头中变得刺眼。这个朝夕相对的人何时开始被一点点磨噬了理智，自己是在哪个节点把他从身边推开了，他们的世界又是从何时开始分崩离析，布鲁斯难以在这样的情况下探寻出个所以然……  
但这人是总还是克拉克•肯特，不管看起来多么可笑荒唐，布鲁斯始终愿意相信这件事。  
“……克……拉克……”  
布鲁斯没能坚持到最后，太多的过往涌来，他在克拉克猛烈的操干中晃了神，干燥的唇几不可见地碰在一起，那个久违了的名字又再次出现。  
“克拉克。”  
轻哑的呼唤来自布鲁斯心底的希冀，他眨动眼睛，试图再喊一声，一定能起作用的，他期盼着，这一声轻唤于他们之间有着太多的厚重意义，一定会起作用的……  
胀硬无比的阴茎因着布鲁斯的声音退了出去，主宰着布鲁斯身体的人用手指搅弄着穴口处被带出的肠液，他将两人结合引出的爱液擦在布鲁斯的小腹上，又在布鲁斯迷糊的无助神情中，扶着柱体根部一鼓作气插到了最深。  
“叫我卡尔。”  
他说。布鲁斯听见他说。就像是在说太晚了，就像是在说，他们谁都无法再回头了。  
“克拉克•肯特在被你拒绝的那一刻，就已经失去了存在的意义。”  
他说得冷酷且决绝，在那之后，他看到布鲁斯的眼泪和心碎，一同自眼角无声流了下来。

克拉克从那个让他惊恐万分的梦中恢复神智时，首先听到的是巴里明朗的声音，他低声询问着身边的人自己是不是受到了什么惊吓才会在昏迷时还这么反应过度，回答他的声音来自布鲁斯，他关照着说“再让克拉克休息一会儿”的语气更进一步拽住了他的神智。克拉克咬了咬牙根，想从欲望的诱惑中挣扎出来。  
可他越努力，那个如临其境的梦就更加放肆地在他眼前重播。布鲁斯艰难滚动的喉结，布鲁斯布满他牙印的肌肤，还有布鲁斯因自己的抽插而战栗的身体……每一个细节都是如此真实到令他胆颤心惊。  
“我倒不担心他，但是你……”  
巴里把目光的焦点从躺着的克拉克身上挪向了旁边站着的人，他小心翼翼地观察着布鲁斯，眼珠转来转去，怎么也无法将刚被救回来时布鲁斯狼狈不堪的模样从脑海中抹除——尽管他已经答应过布鲁斯绝不把具体情况告知给任何人听，但就算他能忘记布鲁斯的异常，那个他回来前瞥见的、双眼发红的另一个超人也着实让他心有余悸。  
“我没有什么问题。”布鲁斯转了转负伤的手腕，他很想让自己别那么关注克拉克的一举一动，但他从自己醒来开始就一直昏迷、以及方才在昏睡中也握紧拳头的状况都让他难以安心：  
“我们必须确保不会再有人利用母盒，无论对方来自哪个世界。”  
“我明白，说真的，多亏了另一个我留下的线索，不然我真不敢想象会发生什么……”巴里怕吵醒克拉克似的半捂起嘴，却又难以忍耐地说个不停，“他为什么这么做？明明看起来并不想帮那个……那个卡尔什么的，却还是把你带过去了。”  
“家人，爱人，或是其他足以用来威胁他的人。”布鲁斯沉吟道，他看见克拉克的头歪动了一下，“那个世界的超人很擅长这个方法。”  
克拉克决心只听到这里为止，他长长呼了口气，好让自己醒来的场面不那么尴尬，本也没什么可尴尬的，只是和布鲁斯一起经历了这件事之后，他总觉得有什么在悄然改变。  
“你醒了！”比布鲁斯的问候更快冒出的是巴里惊喜的叫喊，没说话的布鲁斯便走到床边，扶了把克拉克，他想替克拉克叠一下枕头好让他靠躺在床头，不过就这么直直坐起来的克拉克看来已经不再受时空扭曲和母盒冲击带来的后遗症影响，他精神奕奕地扯开了个笑，布鲁斯也就把意欲靠近的脚步又往回撤开了。  
“你怎么样？”  
布鲁斯的声音一如既往沉静，克拉克直直打量着他，除了一些他不愿看见的红痕，总算没有其他更多的损伤。  
“还有点头痛，我不确定那是不是头痛，”克拉克拍了把后脑勺，想要让布鲁斯放心，“我们是怎么回来的？”  
“我！呃，我指那个世界的我，为大家留下了线索。”巴里插进了两人之间，手舞足蹈地比划了起来，“一张纸条，他是个天才！维克多和戴安娜根据他穿越回来的方法一起启动了母盒，我则按照提示在进入时空维度后就第一时间找到了你们。”  
“我猜那个巴里并不想伤害任何人，但他必须得为自己珍视的人向那个疯子做出妥协。”  
像是怕克拉克对他有什么误会，巴里又紧跟着自己补充解释。克拉克对他笑笑，很快又重新让目光黏着到了布鲁斯脸上。  
“我明白。”顺着布鲁斯眼神的示意，克拉克瞄到了床头布鲁斯一早帮他准备的便服，他这才收敛起自己的注视，顺手拿起衣服后套上了身，“否则他不会帮助我们。”  
巴里的目光又开始在布鲁斯和克拉克之间来回，他难以解释这种让他莫名惴惴不安的奇怪氛围，在他被那种拉锯着的奇妙张力逼疯以前，他随意找了个借口溜走了。  
“你刚才做了噩梦？”布鲁斯看了眼巴里顺手帮他们带上的门，又关切地重新望向克拉克。  
“是啊。”克拉克毫不意外布鲁斯会问这个问题，他只是……难以想象刚才自己都做出了些什么无意识的反应，“我还是第一次……”  
他不知该说自己是第一次做这么让他印象深刻的梦，还是说第一次做和布鲁斯有紧密关系的梦。好在布鲁斯没察觉出自己的犹豫，他点点头，跟着说道：  
“母盒的影响。”布鲁斯确认当初选择复活克拉克的方式给他带来了一些难以抹除的副作用，“毕竟你和母盒有一定联系，直到母盒给你带来的影响完全消失前，恐怕这种你以前没经历过的事还会发生。”  
“包括和你一起进入另一个未来世界？”  
“不会再有那个可能了。”布鲁斯瞬时以令人信服的口气否定道，“母盒已经被彻底封存了，就算是未来的巴里再次穿越过来，他也无法找到母盒，更别说利用母盒带走任何一个人。”  
“的确不会再有那个可能了。”没有任何思考的时间，下一句话就这么冲口而出，“我不会再让任何人抢走你。”  
只是如果真的要足够强大才能确保眼前的人不会被任何人抢走……  
他捏了捏眉心，不想被纷乱灰暗的画面影响，再抬头的时候，布鲁斯已经微微拧起眉盯住了他：  
“克拉克。”他抱起了双臂，是克拉克熟悉的、沉稳而可靠的姿态，“巴里说，每一次改变时间都一定会带来影响，但我认为我们这个世界不会。”  
无论克拉克做了什么样的梦，布鲁斯都不会去深究。他也做过梦，不管那个梦境多么可怕，它最终带来的是好的改变。它引领布鲁斯重新塑造了一个与梦境中完全不同的世界，而布鲁斯有理由用自己的方式去保证它永远光明。  
“你是这么想的？”克拉克想的却仿若与布鲁斯所想的截然不同，“但或许，我是说，这个可能依然存在，要是有一天我也变成——”  
“你不会的，克拉克。”布鲁斯知道克拉克在担心什么，现在他们都知晓了那个世界的存在，它会带来连锁反应，也绝对会在某种程度上改变人们的看法——那正是布鲁斯此前决计不打算告诉任何人的缘由。  
伸向克拉克肩膀的那只手还没触碰到什么就收回了，布鲁斯眼底的迟疑一闪而过，当克拉克妄图从那双他日渐迷恋的双眼中找出更多情绪的时候，柔和的棕褐里已经只剩纯粹的信任，“你不会。”  
布鲁斯轻而坚定地说道，“从未来的巴里去到蝙蝠洞找到我时，我们身处的这个世界就已经被改变了。那不是因为我，那只是因为你，因为你，这个世界才变得更好，最重要的是……”  
他赶在克拉克要说“那其实是因为你的努力”之前劫走了他的机会，如果他已经对那个末日世界有了更多的了解，他就不会不明白自己应当更谨慎地处理与克拉克之间的关系。太多痛苦因牵绊而生，他体会过很多次。但那个世界的克拉克和布鲁斯之间经历的一切，他确实永远也不想去感同身受。那些改变，失去，绝望或者占有，它们都一步步亲手把曾经亲密无间的两个人推得越来越远。  
也许让他和克拉克就停留在如今这个位置才是最好的选择。  
“我和你的关系完全不同于那个世界，我们之间没有不寻常的感情，我们就只是……朋友，搭档，仅此而已。”  
“布鲁斯……”  
“别被这个意外影响，克拉克，忘记那一切。”布鲁斯劝服得流畅，那足以向克拉克证明，在这短短的时间里，他已经做出了他认为对的决定，而克拉克压根无法撼动他的决心，“我们就只是……维持我们该有的关系就好。”  
“你是这么想的？你是希望我就这么忘记另一个我对你做的事，还是希望我忘记我那时的愤怒和……”  
“是的。”布鲁斯打断他。在那个世界发生过的不如就留在那个世界，他最想要的，不过是守护现在这个世界——布鲁斯垂了垂眼睛，又重新给了克拉克一个肯定的回答：  
“我是这么希望的。”  
布鲁斯说完就别过头往门口走的步伐代表着他不愿再争辩更多，他没再看多一眼克拉克黯淡下来的蓝眼睛，而是像逃离什么似的快步走了出去。  
——必须要足够强大才能真正拥有他……  
某个回音又钻到了耳旁，也或者是更深的内心。克拉克晃晃头，他定下神，看着布鲁斯匆匆离开的背影，将脑海中与自己的心声重叠的那把声音尽力甩了出去。


End file.
